


If you felt like it someday

by trr_rr



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Crying, Cuckolding, D/s, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Pain, Sadism, Smoking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not saying you should write some fucked up torture stuff with Nigel or someone putting out a cigarette on Will's arms or anything but yeah actually that's exactly what I'm doing you know just if you felt like it someday"</p><p>- Helloyesthisisgay</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you felt like it someday

  
"Look at all of this. Who is going to save you, Will?"

Will was covered in scratches and bright red welts. Nigel had clawed and bitten him raw.

Their first time together was at Hannibal's request. Will had found it sinfully satisfying to watch Dr Lecter suffer as Nigel fucked Will into their bed.

He'd whined and moaned loudly, playing the part, exclaiming how _hard_ Nigel was and how _thick_ he felt and how he had never been fucked so _good_ _by a_ _man_ in his life.

Hannibal was hard and groaning in his chair as Will watched him over Nigel's sweat damp shoulder.

Hannibal had brought up cuckolding during dinner one night and Will had been happy to give it a go if they could find someone suitable that they could both trust.

Will did not reckon on Hannibal suggesting his own brother.

So now there he was, wrists bound to one of the four posts that stood at the corner of their bed, achingly hard and suffering.

"No one, no one can save me." He replied and then, after seeing a spark of fire in Hannibal's eyes. "More, please, give me more."

Nigel didn't look back at Hannibal for permission, just turned Will to face the post and started to smack at his behind, his sides, his thighs, all over.

Hannibal admired the bounce in Will’s flesh as Nigel’s palm hit home every time.

"Ah!" Will cried out, dry sobs wringing from him as Nigel progressed to pinching his skin in sensitive spots. "Please, stop!"

That earned a shaky exhale from Hannibal in the corner.

"Mercy, please, mercy, let me go!"

Nigel smirked and breathed two streams of smoke from his nose. He let up a little, stroking both hands up and down Will's sides, up and down his back.

The action sent tingles of pleasure coursing through Will's spine; he arched and wriggled into Nigel's touch.

"I don't even have to turn you around to know that you're wet in your cute little shorts, do I?"

"No, sir." Will sniffled and shook his head.

Nigel took the cigarette from his lips and pushed a hand through his own hair before speaking again.

"I think I'm going to do it anyway, just to see how nicely that little blush of yours is coming along."

Will whimpered as Nigel turned him, Will's hands were tied so that they held in the air together, just above his collar bone. He tugged and pulled at the rope as a distraction.

"You are a filthy masochist after all. And here I thought this was all Daddy's idea." Nigel smiled back at Hannibal, who said nothing.

Nigel's hands got busy, molesting and pawing at Will's exposed skin. He was particularly interested in Will's rosy, erect nipples.

“Oh, how cute.” He cooed as he pinched and rubbed at them.

“Ahh! Oh, St- please- Fuck!”

“Oh, tut-tut, Will, such naughty language.” Nigel twisted Will’s skin cruelly and earned himself a pained yowl. “Be a good boy, now.”

“Sorry-sorry, sorry.” Will blurted desperately. “I’m so sorry, _please!”_

Will noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and was utterly thrilled to know that Hannibal was masturbating. He was really getting off on watching him suffer.

“I _was_ going to sodomize you again, I know you have a lot of tension in there that needs putting to rest.” Nigel tapped at Will’s forehead and took another puff of smoke. “But I have another cure in mind for you.”

Will wrinkled his nose in disgust as the smoke was exhaled in his face.

The cigarette was held between them, and it took a moment for Will to catch on. Hannibal’s instant moan of longing clued Will in to what was about to happen.

“Oh, God. Oh, my God.” He started to shake, nervous fear making him back up against the post and tug at his bindings.

Nigel seemed surrounded by serenity as he stepped forward, eyeing Will up, deciding.

“Please! _Please_ \- I can’t.”

“Sssh, it’s alright. It’s alright.” Nigel soothed as Will started to tear up. “It’s ok, I know how badly you want to feel this.”

“No, it’s not.” Will shook his head closing his eyes against the tears that were threatening to spill. “I can’t, I shouldn’t want it, please.”

Will’s eyes went wide as Nigel caressed his cheek. _He wouldn’t!_

Will followed the threat down, over his throat, across his collar and out, to the outside of his bicep.

Will steeled himself, clutching at the rope and hanging on. He looked, over the quaking muscles in his arms, to two small pinpricks of light in the corner of the darkened room.

Nigel squeezed and stroked the chosen patch of skin, as through her were picking out ripe fruit at a market.

He bent to Will’s ear and whispered quiet words that did not reach Hannibal.

Nigel placed a wet kiss to Will’s skin, consecrating the chosen spot before he pulled back and pressed the orange tip of the cigarette to Will’s pale flesh without a trace of hesitation.

Will’s wet cry of agony yanked hard at a thread inside Hannibal, who came abruptly all over his own trousers, his shirt, and his jacket.

Nigel lifted the light away from Will’s skin carefully. It stuck to the raw flesh underneath but Nigel was quick, doffing it out into a ridiculously ornate jade ashtray.

The smell of burned skin seeped into the room and finally Will sagged limp and weak against the bed post.

Nigel wasted no time untying and lifting the trembling man into his arms.

His tears soaked unheeded into Nigel’s shirt.

\--

Will didn’t remember being carried into the en suite but he must have been, as he had no recollection of using his legs to move himself from the bed to the bath.

“…-very well. He must be.” Nigel murmured.

“What?”

“I said you did very well, Will. How are you feeling?”

“Nnh…my arm kills.” He smiled, turning his head from side to side, letting the hot water soak into his muscles.

“I’ve cleaned it already, so no need to worry. I’m sure the good doctor will be along with his little magic box of tricks soon.”

“He liked it, huh?”

“Ha, yeah he fucking liked it.” Nigel chuckled, taking a towel from the rack. “Disgusting old man.”

“Hey.” Will weakly defended his lover.

“You’re warped as well, you’re both fucked in the head.”

“Hm, yeah, maybe.” Will smirked before he started poking at what was soon to be a beautiful scar.


End file.
